Questo posto è la morte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=5 | data_ABC=11 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Sun Jin | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Paul Edwards | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons - Robert Melissa Farman - Danielle Rousseau Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking June Kyoko Lu - Mrs. Paik Marc Menard - Montand John Terry - Christian Shephard | costars=William Blanchette - Aaron Bruno Bruni - Brennan Jaymie Kim - Ji Yeon | costar= | uncredited=Alexandra Tobas - Nadine }} This Place is Death è il quinto episodio della quinta stagione di Lost. È stato trasmesso la prima volta negli USA l'11 febbraio 2009. Locke cerca di fermare i continui salti nel tempo dell'isola. Nel frattempo Ben cerca di riunire gli Oceanic 6 per riportarli sull'isola. Trama Sull'isola 18 Novembre 1988 thumb|left|Il [[Mostro appare a Montand.]] Jin, confuso, chiede a Danielle di nuovo il suo nome e da dove viene. Jin chiede poi a Danielle quando salpò da Tahiti e lei risponde il 15 Novembre 1988. Lui e i membri della spedizione scientifica discutono sul dafarsi. Jin propone di tornare al suo campo, mentre Robert e gli altri vogliono cercare la Torre Radio che genera la trasmissione. Ad ogni modo il gruppo cerca la Torre Radio poiché Jin non sa come arrivare al campo. thumb|right|[[Jin trova un muro in rovina.]] Danielle ferma il resto del gruppo mentre attraversa la giungla, e discute con Robert il nome della loro bambina. Quando Robert chiede dell'acqua per Danielle, notano che Nadine, che portava la borraccia, è sparita. Gli altri la chiamano e si dividono a cercarla. thumb|left|I Geroglifici del Tempio Dopo sentono un rumore, e Jin riconosce il Mostro. Pochi momenti dopo, un albero si muove e cade il corpo di Nadine. Jin urla a tutti di correre mentre il Mostro di fumo si muove dietro gli alberi. Il mostro afferra Montand e lo trascina per la giungla verso uno squarcio vicino alle antiche rovine. Il gruppo lo insegue e riescono a prendergli un braccio evitando che il mostro lo porti giù. Mentre cercano di portarlo via dalla fessura, il mostro riesce a portarlo giù, lacerando in braccio che il gruppo ha afferrato. Terrificato, il gruppo lascia andare il braccio amputato. Sentono Montand chiamarli dal buco, urlando che è ferito e ha bisogno di aiuto. Il gruppo Francese entrano dentro il buco, nonostante Jin li metta in guardia. Lacombe, Brennan e Robert entrano, ma Jin riesce a convinvere almeno Danielle, poiché aspetta una bambina. Mentre aspettano accade un altro flash, e Jin scompare. Gennaio 1989 trova il braccio rinsecchito di Montand]] Dopo un altro flash temporale, Jin vede il braccio rinsecchito di Montand vicino al muro coi geroglifici. Mentre attraversa la foresta, vede una colonna di fumo nero. Tornando alla spiaggia, trova l'accampamento della squadra scientifica, incluso il carillion che Robert aveva regalato a Danielle. Dopo un po', trova anche i corpi senza vita di Lacombe e Brennan. Sembra che siano stati sparati nel torace. Ispezionando il luogo, sente una conversazione in francese; sono Danielle e Robert entrambi armati di fucile, l'uno contro l'altra. ]] Danielle accusa Robert di non essere suo marito, poiché è stato infettato dal mostro. Robert persuaderla che la ama e che il mostro di fumo non è un "mostro" ma solo il sistema di sicurezza del Tempio che hanno scoperto. Robert le chiede di abbassare il fucile. Quando lei abbassa l'arma, Robert alza la sua e preme il grilletto, ma Danielle aveva già scaricato il suo fucile. Terrorizzata, Danielle spara Robert in testa. Quando Jin si mostra per avvertire Robert, Danielle lo vede e si ricorda che lui era scomparso. Insistendo che anche lui era infetto, e che era "il portatore", Danielle incomincia a sparargli adosso. Jin corre dentro la foresta, quando accade un altro flash. Primo Periodo di tempo sconosciuto avvisa Jin che l'Isola è la morte]] Prima che Jin possa sistemarsi, sente che un'arma viene ricaricata e gli viene ordinato di voltarsi. Obbediendo, Jin scopre che è Sawyer, accompagnato da Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Locke e Juliet. Sawyer e Jin si abbracciano felicemente, ma Jin è costernato quando vede che Sun non è lì con loro. Con l'aiuto di Charlotte di parlare in Coreano, communicano la situazione a Jin. Così ricapitolano che devono raggiungere l'Orchidea. Secondo Periodo di tempo sconosciuto Mentre il gruppo attraversa la foresta, accade un altro flash e si ritrovano nel bel mezzo della notte nello stesso posto. Ma prima che possano capire qualcosa, inizia un nuovo flash. Terzo Periodo di tempo sconosciuto Il flash seguente li porta in pieno giorno. Sia Sawyer che Juliet presentano sangue dal naso. Charlotte collassa, e comincia a parlare incosciamente, parte in Coreano. Poi dice a Jin, "Non permettergli di portarla indietro," e "Questo posto è la morte". Il subconscio di Charlotte comincia a viaggiare nel tempo, parlando come se stesse compiendo azioni del passato. Chiede poi "Perché papà non può venire con noi?" e subito: "Sai cosa direbbe mia madre se sposassi un Americano" e "So più cose io dell'antica Cartagine che Annibale stesso." Quarto Periodo di tempo sconosciuto Dopo un ennesimo flash, Daniel chiede aiuto per portare Charlotte all'Orchidea, ma Locke rifiuta, dicendo che ciò avrebbe solamente rallentato il gruppo. Anche Charlotte insiste, dicendo che lasciarla indietro sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare, ma Daniel non accetta tale affermazione. Sawyer chiede a Locke cosa debba fare se, a causa dei Flash, la stazione ancora non sia stata costruita. Charlotte dice improvvisamente "Cerca il pozzo, la troverai in un pozzo", quindi, nello sconcerto se nel credere o no alle parole della moribonda, continuano per l'Orchidea, lasciando Daniel con la donna. ]] Il gruppo arriva alle rovine dell'Orchidea, sicuramente in un tempo successivo alla creazione della DHARMA Initiative. Juliet commenta sarcastica di aver avuto fortuna nell'aver trovato la stazione in quel Flash. Quinto Periodo di tempo sconosciuto L'Orchidea scompare. Locke vede qualcosa nella giungla, che si rivela essere il pozzo di cui parlava Charlotte precedentemente, con una fune per scendere dentro. Locke stà per afferrarla, ma Jin lo ferma, chidendo a Locke di promettere di non portare Sun nuovamente sull'isola, o lui avrebbe tagliato la fune, dicendo alla moglie che lui è morto e che hanno trovato il suo cadavere sulla spiaggia e che lo hanno successivamente bruciato. Locke, non sa come poter provare la veridicità di questo a Sun, e subito il coreano si toglie la fede nuziale, dandola a John. Dopo aver promesso di non far tornare la moglie sull'isola, Locke saluta il resto del gruppo, e Sawyer lo aiuta nella discesa, durante la quale, avviene un altro Flash: stavolta si nota che la luce abbagliante proviene dall'interno del pozzo per poi propagarsi al cielo. Proprio prima del fascio luminoso, John lascia la corda e cade. Sesto Periodo di tempo sconosciuto Sawyer scopre che la fune che sta tirando è bloccata nel terreno. Il pozzo non c'è più, non è stato ancora costruito. muore, pianta da Faraday]] Nel frattempo, Daniel cerca di conforare Charlotte. Ancora soffrendo per gli sbalzi temporali, lei rivela a Daniel di essere cresciuta sull'isola e menziona la DHARMA Initiative. Descrive di come lei e sua madre si sono poi trasferiti in Inghilterra, e che non aveva mai più visto suo padre da allora. Sebbene sua madre cercò di convincerla che l'Isola era una sua immaginazione, aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita a ritornarci. Confida poi a Daniel che c'era un uomo matto che da bambina l'aveva terrorizzata. Questo uomo l'aveva avvertita di non tornare più sull'isola, o sarebbe morta. Charlotte dice a Daniel che ormai si è ricordata chi era quell'uomo. Era proprio lui. Pochi minuti dopo, muore. adempie il suo destino e gira la Ruota.]] Locke è precipitato dal pozzo all'interno della stanza ghiacciata, e si lamenta per essersi fratturato la tibia. Christian Shephard appare e sgrida Locke per aver permesso a Ben di girare la ruota, quando l'aveva avvisato di farlo lui. Dice allora a Locke che devo trovare tutti quelli che hanno lasciato l'isola per consegnarli a Eloise Hawking. Quando Locke chiese perché Richard ha detto che doveva morire, Christian responde, "Questo perché chiedono un sacrificio". Quindi ordina a Locke di fissare la Ruota all'asse. Locke barcolla in un angolo, e soffre per il dolore alla gamba, mentre guarda la luce verde uscire dall'incavo della ruota. Locke spinge la ruota all'interno e Christian dice di salutare suo figlio. Locke chiede chi è suo figlio e la stanza si riempie di luce. Fuori dall'isola 2008 Sun parla al telefono con Ji-Yeon che è rimasta in Corea, e le dice che le manca e che ha trovato un suo amico là in America: Aaron. Dopo che finisce la conversazione, prende la sua arma e va a minacciare Ben. Lui dice a Sun che Jin è vivo, e che lo può provare. Sun grida a Ben che è rimasta gli ultimi tre anni a pensare che suo marito era morto. Kate fa uscire Aaron dalla macchina. Ben spiega che qualcuno a Los Angeles ha la prova, e che dopo che li avrà portati e fatta vedere la prova che Jin è ancora vivo, li mostrerà come ritornare sull'isola. Kate inizia a litigare con Jack, poiché è interessato a Aaron solo per riportarlo sull'isola. Jack dice che non ha mai finto, ma Kate prende Aaron e lo porta in macchina. Sayid è stufo degli altri e li lascia dopo aver avvertito Jack di non voler vedere più lui o Ben. Jack, Sun e Ben rimangono e questo dice che li porterà per vedere come fa a dire che Jin è ancora vivo. Ben guida il Canton-Rainier van verso la Chiesa dove Eloise Hawking risiede. Jack chiede scusa a Sun per aver lasciato Jin sulla nave, e non averlo aspettato. Sun chiede perché le sta dicendo questo, se forse per impedirle di uccidere Ben se Jin fosse morto veramente. Jack dice che dopo quello che le ha appena fatto a Kate “Se non lo farai tu Sun, lo farò io”. Ben ferma all'improvviso la macchina, urlando che se loro sapessero di tutto ciò che stà facendo egli stesso per il loro bene, non smetterebbero mai di ringraziarlo, quindi riparte, evidentemente snervato. Dopo essere arrivati alla chieda, Ben tira fuori l'anello di Jin, dandolo a Sun, scusandosi di averlo mostrato solo in quel momento, e che John Locke gli e lo diede. Jack risponde, dicendo che Locke gli confermò di non essere mai andato da Ben, ma quest'ultimo nega, dicendo che andò lui stesso dall'uomo. Quindi continua, dicendo che la donna nella chiesa è l'unica in grado di riportarli indietro e che manca poco tempo. Chiede quindi conferma nel continuare il cammino. Sun guarda l'anello e dice di si. Desmond raggiunge il gruppo, chiedendo cosa ci facessero lì, fuori quella chiesa. Domanda se stanno anche loro cercando la madre di Daniel Faraday. Ben, stupito, non risponde ma entra in chiesa. La scena seguente è ambientata nell'ingresso del luogo di culto, dove la signora Hawking accende delle candele. Quindi chiede a Ben il motivo per cui non siano tutti presenti, ma solamente quei 4. Ben si giustifica, dicendo che quello era il meglio che era riuscito a fare. La Hawking replica semplicemente: "Va bene, cominciamo" e sorride. Curiosità Generale *Danielle dice negli episodi Pilota, prima parte,Pilota, seconda parte di essere salpata da Tahiti il 15 novembre 1988, Sayid aggiunge inoltre negli stessi episodi che il messaggio viene trasmeso da 16 anni e 5 mesi da quando sono precipitati con il Volo 815 ( 23 settembre 2004). Nell'episodio Attraverso lo Specchio scopriamo inoltre che Danielle ha lasciato il suo messaggio alla radio 3 giorni prima di partorire Alex, quindi 2 mesi dopo che lei è arrivata sull'isola. Questo implica che il messaggio viene trasmesso da 15 anni e 7 mesi, tuttavia essendo stato quello di Sayd un calcolo approssimato, questo margine di errore è perfettamente comprensibile. * Questo è il primo episodio in cui Ben e Desmond si parlano direttamente. Sono stati visti solo in un'altra scena insieme, ai resti della cabina di pilotaggio nell'episodio L'inizio della fine. * Tra i vari time flash, Charlotte dice: "Alza il volume, adoro i Geronimo Jackson. Note di produzione *Hurley non appare in questo episodio. *È questo il primo episodio in cui Ben e Desmond si incontrano. Errori di continuità e bloopers * Danielle spara a Robert, si gira e scorge Jin. Per potergli sparare, svuota il percussore con un movimento classico all'indietro, per estrarre la pallottola vuota. Dopo spara diverse volta a Jin in rapida successione. Troppo veloce per un fucile a caricamento non automatico. Temi ricorrenti * Ben guida un furgone con la scritta "Canton-Rainier" sui lati, anagramma per "reincarnazione".(Rinascita) * Ben dice nell'episodio Because You Left che non vede Locke da 3 anni prima; l'ha comunque rivisto da allora come afferma in questo episodio.( Truffe e inganni) * Danielle dice a Jin che il suo gruppo è parito il 15 novembre 1988. (Numeri) * Il braccio di Montand viene tranciato dal mostro. Jin dopo un balzo temporale lo vede decomposto. * Charlotte muore dopo aver sofferto dei viaggi temporali. (Vita e morte) * Charlotte muore con gli occhi aperti. (Occhi) * Charlotte ha vissuto sull'isola quando era piccola e i suoi genitori erano membri della Dharma. Dopo pochi anni, Charlotte abbandono l'isola con sua madre ma senza suo padre. La madre di Charlotte ribadiva alla figlia che l'isola non è mai esistita e che si trattava di una invenzione di Charlotte, facendo diventare lo scopo della sua vita la ricerca di questa. (Segreti,Problemi familiari) * Quando Charlotte era una bambina Daniel le disse di lasciare l'isola e di non ritornarci mai più. (Connessioni tra i personaggi,Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Christian Shepard dice a Locke che la sua morte è parte del "sacrificio".(Sacrificio) * Jin dà a Locke la sua fede, e Locke la dà a Ben. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Sun parla al telefono con sua figlia. (Bambini) * I numeri sono nuovamente ascoltati dal Walkie-Talkie del gruppo francese.(Numeri) * Robert e Danielle discutono sul nome (Alexandra) di loro figlia. (Gravidanze,Bambini) * Sawyer chiama Charlotte "La rossa".(Soprannomi) Riferimenti culturali *''Star Trek:'' Charlotte dice in maniera sarcastica che lei parla anche il Klingon, riferimento ad una lingua inventata per lo show Star Track dal linguista Marc Okrand. * Cartagine: Charlotte afferma di conoscere molto più lei su Cartagine dello stessowikipedia:Annibale]. Annibale era un grande condottiero vissuto nel 200 a.C. Viene considerato come il più famoso stratega militare della storia. Cartagine era situata nella moderna Tunisia, dove Charlotte scopri l'orso polare con il collare Dharma. * La guida di Christian Shephard dopo la discesa di Locke nella stanza fredda, è molto simile al Virgilio nell’''Inferno'' o Sibilla nell’''Eneide. *Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo:'' Lacombe è il nome di uno del team di cui fa parte anche Danielle Rousseau. Lacombe è anche il nome dell'investigatore francese nel film, interpretato da François Truffaut. Il Lacombe cinematografico, è basato su un autentico investigatore di UFO, Jacques Vallée, who has theorized that UFO encounters might be interdimensional rather than extraterrestrial. *''American McGee's Alice:'' The idea of Charlotte spending her childhood on the island only to be later told that it was all dreamed up is very reminiscent of the plot of American McGee's Alice, in which a suicidal Alice Liddell in her late teens is locked away in a mental asylum where her memorys of Wonderland are considered as delusions of self-hatred and guilt. Both Charlotte and Alice are threatened with death if they should ever dare to revisit the innocent magic place of their childhood. Riferimenti ad episodi precedenti * Jin trova il carillon che Robert aveva dato a Danielle. * Danielle uccide i suoi amici, credendo che loro siano malati. Accusa anche Jin dello stesso genere di malattia. * Danielle spara a Robert, manomettendo il fucile di questultimo. * Locke viene investito da un raggio di luce proveniente dal basso. * Montand perde il suo braccio. * Robert dice a Danielle che il Mostro, non è un "mostro", ma un sistema di sicurezza. Lei, anni dopo, utilizza la stessa frase durante il viaggio verso la Roccia Nera. * Montand viene spinto in una buca dal Mostro, come tentò di fare con Locke. * Desmond e Jack si ritrovano nello stesso posto inaspettatamente, alla stessa ora a Los Angeles. * Jin dice al team della Rosseau che conosce dove si trova la stazione radio. * Charlotte dice che lei conosce molto di Cartagine, che si trova nella moderna Tunisia. * Il ratto di Daniel viene chiamato Eloise in "onore" della madre, Eloise Hawking. * Charlotte è costretta a parlare Coreano. * Christian parla con Locke di quello che si son detti nella cabina di Jacob. * Nell'arrivare alla "ruota del tempo" Locke cade e si fa male, come Ben nell'episodio * Il lampo di luce evita a Christian di dire a Locke il nome di suo figlio, Jack, facendo riferimento alla conversazione tra Daniel e Desmond in Domande senza risposta *Perché il mostro di fumo attacca la Spedizione Scientifica? *Perché la spedizione francese è armata? *Perché la spedizione francese possiede strumenti musicali? *Cosa è successo a Robert, Brennan, Lacombe e Montand al Tempio? *Come fa Robert a sapere che il mostro è un sistema di sicurezza del Tempio? **Perché il mostro protegge il Tempio? *Come ha tenuto in salvo Ben gli Oceanic 6? *Chi sono i genitori di Charlotte? *Perché doveva essere Locke a spostare l'isola e non Ben? **Qual'è il motivo di Ben di spostare l'isola al posto di Locke? *Perché Christian Shephard non può aiutare Locke a camminare? *In un episodio della 4a stagione Miles fa riferimento al fatto che Charlotte fosse già stata su quell'isola. Come faceva/fa a saperlo? Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione